Blame
by NikkyPickles
Summary: Eugene blames himself and awaits the King's justice after Rapunzel is... hurt.


**A/N - This was already a work in progress when I logged on this morning and read Silence by 9r7g5h. While some may see similarities, they have been completely independently inspired. (Plus, I'm not doped up on cold medicine, I hope 9r7g5h is feeling better soon)**

**This is the first time I've written something almost exclusively angst. It was actually quite depressing to write and not my usual style at all, but I'm trying new things all the time that will help make my original work all the better. And, as always, your reviews and feedback help me loads**

**

* * *

**

The tears had already dried in streaks down his cheeks as Eugene carried the body of Rapunzel into the castle's great hall. His red-rimmed eyes met those of the Queen briefly before he carried the woman he loved over to a chaise longue and laid her reverently down. The Queen ran to her daughter's side while Eugene moved slowly to the space in front of the throne and kneeled there.

"I failed her," he said in a low whisper. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see the dart, she just fell. There was nothing I could do. I failed her."

He fixed his eyes upon the cold grey flagstones, unable to look up and see the sadness and anger in the King's face. Rapunzel was dead and it was his fault. The King should demand nothing less than his life in payment.

The Queen brushed her hand across Rapunzel's cheek, found the small dart embedded in the flesh of her neck and gently tugged it out. She sniffed at the tip of the deadly device and a curious expression crossed her face. She summoned a servant to run for the castle physician and then turned to her husband. She whispered something in his ear and the man's face softened.

"Eugene Fitzherbert," the King announced. Eugene flinched at the sound of his name, knowing his punishment would be severe and rightfully so. "You will hold vigil over my daughter for three days and three nights. On the fourth day, justice will be done."

Eugene looked up. It wasn't the immediate death he had been expecting. Instead he was to be tortured by being kept close to the body of the woman he loved and lost. His shoulders sagged.

"Yes, your majesty," he said, and went to kneel beside the chaise longue, where the physician had just finished a cursory examination and drawn his conclusion. He presented this quietly to the King and Queen. Eugene didn't even attempt to overhear.

At the end of the first day a servant brought a tray with some bread and water. Eugene drank a little, but did not touch the food. He had barely moved from his post, watching Rapunzel's pale form.

Twice during the second day food and water was brought to Eugene, but again, he only drank a little, never touching the bread, broth or fruit presented. He allowed himself to sleep in short bursts, not knowing how severe justice would be served if the King found him napping during his vigil.

On the third day it was the Queen herself who brought the tray of provisions. She knelt beside Eugene after placing the tray on the floor.

"You must eat something, Eugene," she said softly. "And sleep. Tomorrow is the fourth day."

Eugene looked at her, took in her emerald eyes and gentle smile she shared with her daughter, and could not understand her kindness. How could she be so understanding when he was responsible for the renewed and permanent loss of the lost princess?

He relented under her gaze and took a mouthful of bread. It made him feel guilty that he felt better. He looked down at himself and realised he must look in a bad state.

"Your majesty," he began, his voice hoarse after three days of non-use. "Might I request a bowl of water? I... I wish to die looking... tidy."

The Queen placed a hand on Eugene's shoulder, and glanced over to where Rapunzel lay.

"Yes, of course," she said.

Eugene allowed himself five minute to look more presentable before returning to the chaise longue. For the first time in three days he felt the need to reach out to Rapunzel's hand; to say goodbye properly. As his fingers brushed her skin he gave a small gasp. She was still warm to the touch.

Fresh tears ran down his cheeks. His mind was playing tricks on him. How could she not be cold after this time? He knelt down, still holding her hand, and waited for the dawn.

A hand on his shoulder jolted him awake. Wide eyed, Eugene stared up at the King, before bowing his head in acceptance of his fate.

"Justice will be done," he said. "As it should be."

He stood up and leaned over the tiny form of Rapunzel. He placed a kiss delicately on her lips and turned away, ready to follow the King to the place of his execution.

"Justice takes its form in many ways," said the King, cryptically, placing a hand on Eugene's back and walking the young man forward. "I think, perhaps, you punished yourself far more severely than was warranted."

"But I..." Eugene protested. The King held up a hand to silence him.

"You place too much blame on yourself," the King continued. "You accept responsibility where it was not yours to take. And you need some lessons in biology and chemistry."

Eugene frowned. He was tired, hungry and confused. The King was just toying with him now.

"Rapunzel is not dead," the King finally explained. "The dart contained a sedative. There was a plan to render the princess unconscious and kidnap her for a ransom. But you believed my daughter was dead and brought her home before any villain could lay hands on her. You _saved_ Rapunzel."

Eugene's eyes opened wide in shock. His beloved was alive? He turned to face the chaise longue.

"But... why the vigil?" Eugene asked, croakily.

"My physician advised us that the sedative was a strong and powerful one, but it would wear off in three days," said the King. "I did not want you doing something foolhardy and stupid, believing you were at fault. Keeping you beside Rapunzel kept you safe and at her side when she awoke."

"You said justice would be done on the fourth day," said Eugene, still unable to take his eyes of Rapunzel's sleeping face.

"Yes, we caught the men responsible for the dart almost immediately," the King said. "As soon as Rapunzel wakes up and feels strong enough, we will have a trial and see that justice is done."

Eugene looked as if he was about to faint. The King looked at him with concern.

"My wife tells me you have not been eating the meals provided?"

"I didn't... I didn't think I deserved them," Eugene stammered. It now sounded so foolish. He felt his knees go weak, his legs unable to support him. The King caught his arm as the world spiralled around and the ground came up to meet him.

He came round about ten minutes later. Gentle hands were holding his head, stroking the hair from his face. Rapunzel was cradling him, her pale face looking worried. As he opened his eyes her face lit up and a flush of colour returned to her cheeks.

"Father explained what you did," she said, after kissing him. "And what you were prepared to do."

"You are worth it," Eugene said, sitting up and returning the kiss. "I love you, Rapunzel."


End file.
